


一分钟色诱

by dycpalgs



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dycpalgs/pseuds/dycpalgs
Relationships: 良熙华
Kudos: 6





	一分钟色诱

听闻周航荣膺综艺节目冠军，这晚何健特地带一支酒去贺。

“你怎么来了？我以为你还在休假。”情人临门，周航有些讶异。

何老师一身风尘，见他迟疑，便有些不悦，“今晚刚下飞机，听说你得奖，过来恭喜。”

他请他进门，房间暗灯，浴室水流淅沥，周航解释说自己正打算洗澡睡觉。

他也丝毫不客气，一声借用，鸠占鹊巢。

出来时周航将酒醒好，唇边衔了根烟，懒洋洋靠着。

他看何健，笑起来，是由衷高兴，“多谢你，你是第一个当面来祝贺我的人。”

他点点头，漫不经心，给自己斟了杯酒，一气饮完，心中失望似是减轻了些，道：“我还以为他来过了。” 

周航表情立刻僵了，沉默片刻，冷冷吐出两个字：“真贱。”

也不知是在说何健，还是在说自己。

“我有时候真不明白，”

润滑液往下淌，湿漉漉又黏糊糊，周航草率摸了摸，顶进去。

他向来干得狠，何健也喜欢，手上夹了那支周航来不及抽完的黄鹤楼复吸，分着两条腿，上下颠簸，端得是受人伺候的大爷样。

两具滚烫身体吻合无间，他俯下去想亲个嘴，被偏开头，便笑了一声含住圆润耳珠反复吮着。

“勾引前任的现任男友，何老师也干得出来。”

低沉嘶哑的嗓音几乎烫坏了何健的耳膜，他怒骂一句，抬脚就踹他的命根子，却顺势被人箍紧悬入半空。

酥麻爬上尾椎，四肢百骸每一寸。

何健思绪混沌，想起年前一夜，想那个人鬓角跌落的汗，想他们之间抵死缠绵的吻。

“只要他是尚九熙，我什么都干得出。”

何健第二次被操射的时候，尚九熙打电话来。

两人都清楚见到屏幕上的名字，何健似乎快要哭了，一个劲儿地喊别接，但他不为所动，怎能不接恋人的电话。

按下接听，点开公放。

他说对不起啊航子，我给旋儿打电话呢，不小心滑你这儿来了。

何健上半身被按到桌上，手机就搁在耳边，尚九熙清亮的男中音传出来的时候，他几乎是下意识地就勃起了。

周航眼尖，扯起嘴角，陡然发力，掌心埋住何健的眼，款款地回复一句没事。

他眼前暗下来，视觉封闭让身体神经愈发清晰敏感。耳边是日思夜想的爱侣，身后是疾风暴雨的频率。哪里再听得清两人讲了什么，意识无依无凭地翻滚沉浮，隔着皮肤血肉也感受到身体里一下一下顶撞，戾气深重，几乎要破腹而出。

灵与肉，情与欲，所谓背爱偷欢欲仙欲死，当真不假。

这夜太长了。

电话挂断时，何健还没回过神来，周航满满当当交代罢，低头帮他擦去眼泪，小兔子一样红通通眼眶，实在惹人怜爱。

只是简简单单地贴着他的唇，低声讲话时，唇瓣轻轻摩挲，冥冥中漫开一缕无法言明的、隐秘而畸形的亲密滋味。

“哭什么，这不就是你想要的。”

实在奇怪，分明周航是现任，但每每情事以后，反倒何健一副深受良心谴责的不安模样。

刚才做得过了，他收拾好衣服，一拳头结结实实砸在周航的小腹上。

何健居高临下看他，眼角甚至还有情爱未消的薄红，“下次不要这样，我不喜欢。”

周航咬牙切齿，觉得好笑，“不喜欢哪个？不喜欢我灌满你肚子，还是不喜欢打电话的尚九熙？”

何健抿起唇，根本无意理会这种幼稚纠缠。

可他仍紧追不舍，“他不爱你了，何健，昨晚我们一起聊天，他甚至记不起你的生日。”

沉默了会儿，何健轻轻笑出声，他本来就长得好看，笑起来更温温柔柔的，鲜眉亮眼。

掌心按在周航脑袋上，轻轻揉了两下，他大他六岁，动作亲昵似兄长安抚弟弟。

他叫他，周航。

他说就算他不爱我，也轮不到你来。

那夜之后他们再无联系，年末北京进了寒冬，朱鹤松和相恋多年的女友领证结婚，酒席不急着操办，请他来家做客，如胶似漆一对爱侣，周航不想打扰，婉拒了共同跨年的邀请，当晚飞抵家乡和父母阖家团圆。

香港回归三十周年，各地烟花盛极，周航站在山顶，看一城平安喜乐。

心里默默替那个人念了一句。

诸恶莫作，众善奉行。

十二点，钟声敲响。

这一年终于过去。


End file.
